Stolen Hearts
by Lolly Dream
Summary: When on the high seas be careful who you help, not due to the ones who would stab you in the back, but rather something much worse that has Law all in a fluster to get away from the Whitebeard pirates. AcexLaw Yaoi-ish / Shounen-ai


**Title:** Stolen Hearts

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece nor do I make any money from this.

**Pairings:** AcexLaw …maybe more we will see.

**Beta Read By:** (none)

**Summary:** When on the high seas be careful who you help, not due to the ones who would stab you in the back, but rather something much worse that has Law all in a fluster to get away from the Whitebeard pirates. AcexLaw Yaoi-ish / Shounen-ai

**Warnings:** Naughty language, Yaoi-ish / Shounen-ai, twisted humor.

**A/N's:** For anyone that does not like my warnings don't read it I guess …it's not like I'm forcing you to.

_"We dance with fire and in its light but never _

_within the flames themselves, for we know it would burn us."_

**_!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i_**

**~ Prolog **

Bare foot, Law walked along the desert sand. The sand was cool under his feet, and squishing between his toes with each step. The late night had thankful cut away from the heat the day had been, though it seemed from one extreme to the next as it was getting damn near freezing out. Law however was use to the cold having come from North Blue and all, but there were circumstances with this new predicament that he now found himself in. There was a full moon out. Not the huge crescent moon above that had stars twinkling all around it ... no, the problem was the full moon that was Law's bare ass.

Before any perverts out there get the wrong idea, it was not by his choosing. No he had a lot better things to do rather then strolling the along the deserts of Alabasta buck nude at midnight. Well he was not fully nude if you counted his hat and the seastone cuffs to his wrists.

"Oi! We will rest here for the night," came the ever so annoying voice of his captor. Law's dark smoky grey eyes looked to the seacuffs where a rope was tied to it making a prefect leash for the fucker who had been tugging and pulling on him all day.

Once the bastard let go of the rope Law sank to his knees letting his legs get the first taste relaxation they had been allowed since hours. This was utterly humiliating. Law hung his head down in shame and vowed above all, he would gut this fucking bastard tonight!

As Law was fighting off a shiver, a flame roared to life making a camp fire on a small mound of rocks near by. Law gritted his teeth not wanting to move to the warmth but as the shiver won out and ran up his backside he found himself caving and moving to lean in more for the fire's warmth. Risking it he then looked up to his captor.

The man used one finger to push up his orange cowboy hat and looked to Law out of the corner of his eyes as his small grin doubled in size.

"Fucker, stop being so cocky and enjoy this!" Law found his composure fully snapping as he yelled to the ever so menacing, Fire Fist Ace.

"Now, now Law-san you only have your self to blame. I'm sorry it's so uncomfortable for you, but I did warn you I was not bluffing," Ace could not keep the amusement from the tone in his voice even if he had wanted to. This guy was fucking hilarious.

Narrowing his eyes at Ace, Law quickly barked out, "Look here you shitty pervert flamer I don't know how you tracked me down here, but know this! I know you're not sorry!"

Ace gave a shrug and lay down letting his hat slide to hide over his grinning face, "Hn … a man must find pleasure where he can."

"Gaw! You're not even denying it!?" Law nearly deadpaned.

Law waited for a reply but once he realized all he was to get was snoring he sighed and settled him self. Huddled up as best as he could get by the fire, Law felt sick to his stomach, those seacuffs where a serious pain.

Slowly trying to find something to distract himself with he looked once more to the hot head. "GAW! Just looking at you pisses me the fuck off!" he then yelled out and dug the heal of his right foot into the sand, only to kick it up at Ace. The sand fell down, raining over the man and he didn't even so much as shift in his sleep.

In frustration, Law's hands raised and scrubbed at his face. He had to figure something out. He could not stay like this all night!

Law watched Ace go on sleeping, looking ever so peaceful and found himself slowly pushing up to his sore tired feet. He had to kill the fucker now, he had to try!

With everything he had left in him Law pounced into older guy knocking the wind out of him and his hat off and to the side.

Ace was quick to react as his eyes bugged out of his head while he felt like he was being used as a trampoline. One of his hands, a blur, shot up and took both of Law's hands in his own and pulled them up high above their heads as the other hand rested to Law's bare side only for Ace to roll them over so Ace was pinning the smaller man under him to the sandy desert floor.

With a wild smile Ace looked down to Law and mocked, "If you wanted a kiss all you had to do is ask for one…" he nearly purred out.

A deep dusky red tint fall over Law's upper cheeks, he looked to the man with horror. "As if I would want such a thing, you dilatational fucking fu~! Mrpgh…"

In mid-mindless rant Law and been stopped due to Ace taking the opportunity to lay a deep kiss on him. If one had thought he was blushing before then he was nearly glowing now! Of course Law tried to fight against it but being weak as he was due to the seastone he was no match for Ace's strength holding him in place. Once drained of more energy from the wiggling wild way he thrashed about, he lay there helpless to Ace's desire.

Law was forced to deal with how good those lips meshing down on his felt, along with that hot warm body laying on top of his cold tired one.

"Mmm…" a weak ragged moan came from Law as he opened his mouth up to just fully give in to the desires of the other man on top of him, making him now feel so very good. Bit by bit his half lidded eyes shut all the way and he pressed into the kiss and Ace's oh so hot body.

Law could not help but question how things had gotten so far out of hand. It was only a year ago he had bumped into Ace by luck of chance, but after that and offering help to the guy things had never been the same!

_tbc_ …

**_!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i_**

**A/N's:** A taste of something new. Ready for another bite? ^.^;

**Next Chapter:** Ace hunts down Law for the first time!


End file.
